gleefandomcom-20200222-history
The Crack Society
The Crack Society is the place for people who like any' '''crack ships. Screw the canon parings. Crack Ship Couples *Artcedes *Arttana *Bike *Blainofsky *Blaincedes *Blaintana *Blam *Blartie *Braine *Breadtana *Cherry *Cohen-Berry *Cohen-Evans *Cohen-Pierce *Cool Ranch Samritos *Fabacon *Fabang *Faberry *Fabrizes *Fabrummel *Fanderson *Fartie *Fierce *Finncedes *Finntana *Frankenasian *Hevans *Kurtana *Kurtcedes *Kurtchel *Kurtofsky *Lartie *Like *Lorotti *Martie/Artike *Mattana *Mattony *Messe/St. Jones *Mikecedes *Miketana *Pezberry *Pieberry *Pinn *Puckcedes *Pucktana *Puckurt/Pummel *Quaine *Quartie *Quickleberry *Quiff *Quill *Quinncedes *Quinntana *Raine *Samchel *Samtana *Santedes *Santina *Sartie *Shrubtana *Sinn *St. Anderson *St. Evans *St. Faberry *St. Fabray *St. Fuckerberry *St. Hudson *St. Hummel *St. Lopez *St. Schuester *St. Pierce *Suester *Sylvuckerman *Totcedes *Tuck *Waine *Wesvid *Westana *Zizcedes Rules *You must only sign once *You need an account to sign *Respect everyone's opinions. Signatures #Light up the floor Play me one more 05:54, July 2, 2011 (UTC) #LoserLikeMe 05:56, July 2, 2011 (UTC) ''Pretty much all of my main ships are crack. Screw the canon pairings. #Mrs. Puckzilla 05:59, July 2, 2011 (UTC) #--[[User:Gleek170|'Blackbird singing in the dead of night,']] take these broken wings and learn to fly. 18:20, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Pezberry for the win! #SweetPorcelain 06:01, July 2, 2011 (UTC) (Crackships are amazing) #Just a Lucky Person 06:06, July 2, 2011 (UTC) #CHRIS COLFER TALENTEDPURE AWESOME 06:35, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Let see , I ship Fabrummel , Kantana , Quartie ,... #I wish I knew how to make a cool signature 06:42, July 2, 2011 (UTC) I ship Finncedes LOL #Every time we say goodbye, I wish we had one more kiss 17:38, July 2, 2011 (UTC) PUCKTANA, QUINTANA, PIEBERRY, SANTEDES, FABERRY, CHERRY, AND FINTANY 4EVA! #SkySplitz #I wish my sig would work..... 16:42, July 3, 2011 (UTC) I ship Pezberry , Pieberry , Sam/Puck , Faberry , Fintanny , Cherry , Quinntana , Sam/Finn #whats my OTP ? BOURTNEY BITCHES #So many Pairings.... #Here for Sinn #HELLZ YA Maxymax123 #'GleeVicious'. But I think I'll Be alright.. <3~ #Quamfan 18:04, July 4, 2011 (UTC) oh cracks are amazing #[[User: Gleefinchelbartie|'My main ship always and forever:']][[User talk:Gleefinchelbartie| Bourtney.]] 18:44, July 4, 2011 (UTC) COHEN-PIERCE AND SANTINA FOREVER! #Live Life! Laugh Lots! 00:17, July 5, 2011 (UTC) #Gleekjonleaheathernayadianna # Quinntana & Faberry :) #[[User:Immagleek18|You may say I'm a dreamer...]] [[User talk:Immagleek18|but I'm not the only one...]] 20:08, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Too many to name off... #Sahar #Yukimi924 #~User:Ilovekurtandblaine♥♥~St. Berry Lover♥♥~Squinn♥♥~ 05:31, July 18, 2011 (UTC) #Dr.Stinky Talk Blog OTP 06:16, July 19, 2011 (UTC) #i just ship SARTIE 09:05, July 19, 2011 (UTC) #Adani23 #Snickerz911411 # I'm a Finchel Shippin Gleeky Girly Girl Who Loves Glee!!! Finntanalover99 00:05, August 13, 2011 (UTC) # NicoleeGleek # --''What about you and I?'''' proudly so♥ '' 20:48, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Photo's Hi.gif Tumblr lbpfh4frrw1qzkzpm.gif Tumblr lgydhbiXtf1qfo9f3o1 500.png Tumblr lgyfu5Bh1m1qfo9f3o1 500.png Tumblr lje5ihkdDX1qihgfao1 500.gif Tumblr ljkgvcm8Kd1qesop1o1 r1 500.gif Tumblr ljkporWzeQ1qinh2vo1 500.gif Tumblr ljld1nLUJX1qinh2vo1 500.gif 00009.jpg 2eya06t.jpg Cat-Faberry 1.gif Cat-Faberry 2.gif Glee rachel blaine kiss.jpg Sinn.jpg Sinnn.jpg Tumblr laf9uq9VBu1qbxrmd.jpg 0145572211 200.jpg Tumblr lh15iawZGY1qft0h0o1 500 large.jpg Tumblr lhepedUxZd1qf29v6o1 500.jpg Tumblr lhl9vpAqtS1qerkgto1 500.jpg Tumblr lkobx18vyY1qzipvoo1 500.gif Tumblr lkoup2clu11qdi18ao1 500.gif Tumblr lksgez7RqU1qh25c1o1 500.gif Tumblr lktw0oHhZg1qeqpbco1 r1 500.gif Tumblr lmjbzbb1QP1qde33io1 500.png Tumblr lnmo7hI2rO1qkjlcfo1 500.png HEVANS 1.jpg HEVANS 10.png HEVANS 12.jpg Tumblr lha7so7Q661qhsig6o1 500.jpg Tumblr leixobjIgl1qbbhc3o1 500-1.png Tumblr lhxni0Fasq1qbwr2to1 500.png Tumblr li0zik53hq1qbzcx0o1 400.gif 106 509.jpg Tumblr l94t9o8M601qc5ybyo1 500.gif Tumblr ll1oo6Fs9p1qb7rx3o1 500-1-.gif Tumblr li0ofyYRfq1qfjv4io1 500-1-.gif Images-8-.jpg Tumblr ll1y8plyJV1qbfc1xo1 500.jpg Tumblr ll41cjDmKb1qbhxqdo1 500.jpg Tumblr ll6mbbCA3B1qez31no1 500.gif Tumblr ll7ki9vPhm1qbro89o1 500.png Tumblr ll7yupzspM1qb472g.gif Tumblr ll9lucMF1j1qac1nro1 r1 500.gif Sueck at Prom.gif GleeLiveQuartie.png Category:Teams